Omicron
Type of Character Sub-boss (Sorta) Status Alive, Overseer of the Biosphere Colonies Appearance Originally a Yellow Pikmin, he's gradually replaced himself with "simulacrums", robots with his appearance. Dozens of them are present throughout the colonies, controlled remotely via Plugs. The ones that look the most normal are used for greeting visitors and interacting with the citizens of the colonies; more specialized simulacrums don't necessarily look like him. The standard Simulacrums appear as Omicron did; a fairly normal Yellow Pikmin with a yellow orb at the end of his stalk. Special attention has been given to the face to make them more expressive and lifelike, but they are obviously machines thanks to their metallic sheen and the Plugs present in their backs. As they are being controlled by Omicron, however, the real one must exist somewhere... Powers An incredible intellect; Omicron's mind far surpasses that of any other Pikmin on the planet, and his intelligence simply grows as he learns more. It has gotten to the point that he really NEEDS to be hooked up the colony control system to distract himself, as otherwise his immense intellect can drive him insane as his thoughts spiral wildly out of control. Omicron is capable of multitasking almost endlessly. Almost every mechanical device on his colonies, including mechanical implants on otherwise organic individuals, have at least one port on them. These are to make use of the enormous array of "Plugs" that Omicron uses to interact with the colony; these plugs are small, flying devices that can uplink a direct connection to Omicron, allowing him to communicate with the connected device or, with enough plugs, even assume direct control - even of those with implants. He rarely controls anything not purely mechanical, though. Weaknesses Omicron's physical condition is... complicated. Seeing as he never seems to do anything in person anymore, though, this is no longer an issue. Additionally, if he has no distractions his intellect turns inward on itself and his thoughts rapidly move toward insanity as his mind attempts to calculate the impossible. He is completely reliant on the Biosphere Colony to keep his mind occupied, by manually running most of its systems. Resistances None. Immunities Electricity, of course. His incredible intellect will actually cause mental assaults to rebound on the attacker. Any attempt to read his mind will get only a wall of incomprehensible, stream-of-consciousness thoughts too fast to actually be understood. Personality Omicron is a kind and benevolent leader to the faction of creatures that have taken residence upon the Biosphere colonies. His foremost concern is seeing to their safety. Omicron is largely neutral, and despite possessing technology vastly superior to most of the planet, he tries not to involve himself in wars. If he does not have any distractions, he becomes increasingly crazed as his mind moves toward "The Madness Place" as he refers to it. In this state he is capable of mind-shattering insight, but it will rapidly drive him insane. History Among the first few Experiments to awaken. Omicron established a base in the Dusty Desert and quickly set his sights on moving it to the stratosphere. This was accomplished in relatively short order. He would later come upon an alien AI when an abandoned vessel passed the colony, and inducted it into the Biosphere's network. He has quickly become recognized as a genius far beyond comprehension. Juno, the "Null" Seraphim, is presently residing with him and trying to help run things at the colony. Themes Main: E-102 Gamma (Sonic Adventure) Battle: E-101 mk II (Sonic Adventure) Trivia No particular inspiration. Tropes that Apply to the Character Lawful Neutral, Hive Mind, The Smart Guy, Improbably High IQ, Super Intelligence, Robot Master, Remote Bodies, The Patriarch, Seeker Archetype, Awakening the Sleeping Giant (DO NOT piss him off), Plug 'n' Play Technology (All of it) Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Cyborg Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Major Characters